plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aloe, Salut!
is the fifth epic quest in Plants vs. Zombies 2, unlocked after completing Electrical Boogaloo. This quest revolves about the healing plant Aloe, and the reward is that same plant. All levels take place in Lost City, but some happen at nighttime, making this currently the only way to see Night Lost City. Step 1 |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Electrical Boogaloo#Step 10 |after = Aloe, Salut!#Step 2 |Diff = Somewhat hard}} On this level the player is introduced to Aloe, having one already pre-planted behind a Wall-nut, both on Gold Tiles. The only offensive plant is Lightning Reed, which must be planted in big numbers in order to win. Plant as soon as possible a column of Wall-nuts, and try to evade planting any Aloes, as they took some of your needed sun. Strategies and Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Aloe, Salut! - Stage 1 Step 2 |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Aloe, Salut!#Step 1 |after = Aloe, Salut!#Step 3 |Diff = Hard}} The first level to take place on a nighttime Lost City. The main threat here is the Relic Hunter Zombies, so you need to put your Primal Wall-nuts at least on the fourth column. Again, don't rely on Aloes and use them only as stalkers for the zombies. Also don't plant Primal Wall-nuts on another ones, as you need the most defense as possible. Strategies and Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Aloe, Salut! - Stage 2 Step 3 → → or → → → or → → |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Aloe, Salut!#Step 2 |after = Aloe, Salut!#Step 4 |Diff = Medium}} The second level to take place on a nighttime Lost City, and another Beghouled level. The player at this point should already know some strategies for this Brain Buster. Lightining Reed should be the last one to be upgraded due to its extremely useful Plant Food effect, and the player should choose to have Threepeaters and Explode-O-Nuts, as they are the plants with most benefits here, even though they take much longer to upgrade. Strategies and Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Aloe, Salut! - Stage 3 Beghouled Step 4 |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Aloe, Salut!#Step 3 |after = Aloe, Salut!#Step 5 |Diff = TBA}} Strategies and Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Aloe, Salut! - Stage 4 Step 5 |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Aloe, Salut!#Step 4 |after = Aloe, Salut!#Step 6 |Diff = TBA}} Strategies and Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Aloe, Salut! - Stage 5 Step 6 Strategies and Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Aloe, Salut! - Stage 6 Step 7 Strategies and Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Aloe, Salut! - Stage 7 Step 8 Strategies and Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Aloe, Salut! - Stage 8 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Epic Quests Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears